


Tetrachromacy

by HSavinien



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Taste, Clothing, Friendship, Gen, Qunari, biological quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Dorian muses on the sartorial choices Adaar makes and hopes there's an excuse.
Relationships: Female Adaar & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tetrachromacy

Dorian reads a treatise by scholars studying birds that claims that birds can see colors beyond those that humans can perceive. It's fascinating, if true. Perception is a matter of natural ability, but he'd never considered it beyond the factors that allow for a mage's connection to the Fade. If even the more mundane five senses are subject to such natural variation, that might in some small way explain his current problem with Qunari.

The Iron Bull's trousers are awful, but could be written off as personal bad taste: unfortunate, but not his direct problem except when he has to look at them for too long. Adaar, however, Vashoth but still the same species...she's making this quirk Dorian's problem. It explains so much if Qunari just don't perceive colors in the same way as humans, dwarves, and elves. 

It might explain her choice to run around in red armor and yellow and black vitaar, as if that weren't an offense to all laws of fashion. It would certainly lend credence to the idea that Adaar isn't actually trying to punish him for some unknown slight by presenting Dorian proudly with new robes that she'd worked with Dagna to enchant just for him. They are of wonderful quality, fit perfectly, and have strong protective effects woven in to them. They are also an utterly offensive shade of _orange._

He wears them, of course. Out in the field, at least. Adaar is the most supportive, good-hearted friend he's had since Felix and he has no intention of complaining about her choice in colors in what is otherwise a perfectly lovely gift. She's always so earnest in presenting her friends with new and better armor and weapons that one can't bear disappointing her by objecting. He just has to hope they look better through Qunari eyes than they do to him and he isn't making a spectacle of himself in front of the Iron Bull every time they go adventuring together with Adaar.

At least he isn't Blackwall. The pink armor Adaar gave the Warden does not suit the man at _all._


End file.
